The present disclosure relates to a document management system for managing records of operations input to an image forming apparatus for operating document information and also relates to a recording medium.
An image forming apparatus, such as a digital multifunction peripheral, has a box function of storing image information that is, for example, read by a scanner or the like into an image storage area called a box. An image forming apparatus having the box function can serve as a document server. Therefore, an image forming apparatus having the box function is used for sharing document information among a plurality of members working in an office.
A technology for processing shared document information allows a plurality of shared users to share update information of the documents that are shared among the shared users.
According to this technology, update information of each update, such as the date and time or the contents of the update, made to the document information is stored into the storage section of an image forming apparatus, and the update information thus stored is displayed piece by piece in a specific form on the image forming apparatus. This allows the users to share the update information related to the document information and view the update records (operation records).
Unfortunately, since the update information of each update, such as the date and time or the contents of the update, is displayed piece by piece in the specific form, it is difficult to comprehend the operation records at a glance.